The Nintendog Incident
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: A young man named Gabe has a rough relationship with his father Reggie, but soon receives a nice surprise gift from him that changes his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day on Piston Street, where young adult Gabe lived. Gabe was the son of Reggie Fills-Aime, a man who worked at Nintendo. Every day when Gabe was younger, Reggie would come home and tell him all about his day, and illegally reveal a bunch of Nintendo secrets to his son. But as Gabe grew in age in weight, he started growing further apart from his father, who's body was no longer ready. This led Reggie to feeling an empty area in his heart - he longed for the days he would spend quality time with his only son. He was the only one there to take care of Gabe, as Mrs. Reggie left Reggie a few years after birthing Gabe. Nobody knew of her wherabouts.

Still, Reggie felt lonely and wanted to bond with his son one last time before he moved out of the house and into his own, states away. So Reggie devised the perfect plan... the ultimate gift for Gabe before he moved out - relating to Nintendo, which further related to all the secrets and such Gabe was let in on during his joyful childhood.

"What is it dad, I'm busy playing Half-Life," Gabe yelled from his room in reponse to his dad. "Aw, all you ever do is play those shooting games now. Don't you remember good ol' Nintendo games we'd use to play?", Reggie called from downstairs. Gabe facepalmed. "I guess your body isn't ready for hardcore games, huh, dad?", Gabe sarcastically said. Reggie shed a small tear as he wrapped his arms around a box with holes throughout the top. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm sure he'll like you," he said into the box. Gabe exited his room and prepared to walk down the staircase. Gabe didn't like the staircase. It always made him feel uncomfortable, which he had to right to feel. He took a step and immediately tumbled down the stairs, rolling as he got it right in the face step after step. "Ow!", cried Gabe. "Gabe!", Reggie yelled, as he ran over to his son. Reggie lent out a hand for Gabe to hold, but Gabe pushed him away, got up, and brushed himself off. "Son, you're just not what you used to be," Reggie said.  
"You know just because I fall down the stairs doesn't mean I'm overweight."  
"Gabe, listen. I love you, you're my son, but... you can't deny your weight situation."  
"Shut up Reggie."

Reggie fell back a bit. Gabe would only call him by his name if he was truly offended or displeased with him. "Son, you need to get better eating habits, and you need to get out more rather than playing on your PC all day... or at least play an actual console game rather than cheap flash games," Reggie said. Gabe looked away in disgust as he crossed his arms. "Ugh, PC isn't about flash games. It's about real gaming, and PC is the MASTER RACE. Get that through your head, Reggie," he said in an annoyed town. "Son, don't you talk trash about consoles like that! It's my job! Sure, Xbox and Microsoft may suck, but Sony and their PlayStation are kinda nice and Nintendo, the Wii U, and I are just fucking fine!", Reggie yelled. It was Gabe's turn to fall back. Reggie would only use profanity in front of him if he was dead serious. Gabe started crying and tried running back upstairs, but he tripped about halfway up and decided to just hide in the bathroom.

It was night time and Gaben managed to get back into his room upstairs and resumed his paused game of Half-Life. He heard a knock on his door. "What is it, Reggie?", Gabe asked. Reggie sighed as he came into the room without knocking. "Ah!", Gabe yelled, as he grabbed a blanket and covered his crotch. "Oh, sorry, I-I should have knocked," Reggie began as he left the room and closed the door. He waited outside the door for a few seconds until Gabe yelled "I'm wearing clothes now," and let him back in. Reggie walked into the room and sat on the bed next to the computer and desk. "Son, take a seat on the bed. We need to have a talk," Reggie said. Gabe stood up and plopped down next to his dad. "So... play any Wii Fit lately, Gabe? Looks like you need to catch up on some daily excerci-", Reggie began as Gaben silented him. Gabe stood up and walked into the center of the room and stared at the wall in the opposite direction of Reggie. "Dad, stop. Just stop. I don't need to hear anything about your stupid job at Nintendo or anything about my goddamn weight. And now, you're combining them? I'd tell you to fuck off and leave but that's exactly what I'm doing when I move out tomorrow. Get out of my room so I can sleep in here. For the final time in my life!", Gabe harshly screamed. Reggie immediately got up off the bed and ran out of the room crying.

Night had come and gone but Gabe slept through his alarm and woke up late, at 3:00 PM. He slowly got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and took a giant dump. He had taken his laptop with him and played some Team Fortress 2 on it for a good few hours. Realizing how much time he had spent in the bathroom, Gabe was ready to wipe and leave. He looked around the bathroom, but there was no toilet paper to be seen. He wandered into the shower. "Ehh, I usually don't wipe anyways. The shower should clean me," Gabe thought. Gabe turned on the shower head. The water felt a little thicker, per se, than usual. Gabe disregarded as he scrubbed himself down from scalp to crack. Gabe turned the shower off as he lifted his leg up over the side of the tub. The very moment he set his wet foot down on the bathroom floor, he slipped and fell. He hit his crotch on the edge of the tub and the entire house shook due to the impact his fall caused. "REGGI- DAD! HELP! I FEEL!", Gabe screamed in pain. No answer. Gabe pulled himself with the sink, but his hands slipped and he fell back down face first. His face hit the sink head and he started bleeding a bit. Gabe was now screaming like a child who had just been born. Gabe started crawling out of the bathroom and back into his room, and climbed back up onto his bed. Gabe sucked in the pain and quickly fell back into slumber.

Gabe woke up again, yet again at 3:00 PM. "No, this... this can't be right," he said to himself. He turned on his laptop and looked at the date. It was a new day. "Wait... where was dad yesterday? Oh no... I was supposed to move into my new house yesterday," he thought as he left his room. Gabe examined the stairs he always tripped on. "One by one, by two they're done," he said to himself as he cautiously walked down the stairs in a rhythm varying between two and one. Gabe reached the end with ease as he walked into the living room and passed into the kitchen. There was a box on the table, with holes in it. The box said "Contains living animal," all over it. Gabe was about to reach for it to open it but his belly suddenly rumbled. "I've got a rumbly in my tumblr!", declared Gabe, as he dashed over to the fridge, with each step creating a tremble in the house. Gabe grabbed the fridge door and swung it open as he examined the inner beauty of the fridge. "There it is...," Gabe said as he grabbed a left over Subway foot long sub. Gabe took it back over to the table after pouring some Coffee into his mug and sat down with his beverage and food. Gabe devoured the sandwich in no time and let out a huge satisying burp. "Ah, good snack. Now for breakfast!", Gabe thought, but before he was able to get up and walk over to the fridge, he heard a whine. "Where did that come from?", Gabe thought. He heard yet another whine and noticed it was apparently coming from the box on the table. "Maybe there's good in there?", Gabe thought, as he ripped the box open. A small pug parked in pleasure as it saw Gaben's face. "A... dog? Why is a small little puppy in this box?", Gabe wondered aloud. He noticed a note, with Reggie's signature on it.

"Dear Gabe,

Sorry for our recent fights. I realize that was truly unfatherly of me. You had some good points and just wanted to express yourself. I'm sorry to say that I'm unable to apologize in person, as I have some major work to do at Nintendo. Please, take this Nintendog as a gift. Take it with you to your new home, and raise it as your life long pal... he'll probably be a better company for you than me.

Love, Reggie.

P.S. Don't eat the dog it's a pet."

Gabe shed a tear as he held the dog in his arm and read the note. "You know what, little guy? I'm going to name you Newell. You'll be my new palm" he said as he sniffled. "Yap yap!", Newell cheered.

Gabe got his stuff together, threw it all into his truck, and got Newell into the passenger seat with him. Things were looking like they'd end up fine, as Gabe and his pal drove off into the sunset, where a new home and journey awaits. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe and his new companion Newell the Dog had made it across the country to Gabe's new home state, where his new house awaits. Gabe and Newell parked outside the driveway of the new home. It was high up in the fresh mountains, deep in the woods. but not too far from civilization.

"Well Newell, we're here!", Gabe announced. Newell barked and ran around in circles of excitement. "Here, you go on inside while I unpack, okay?", Gabe said. Newell ran into the house through a doggy door as Gabe unloaded his carriage, hauling it inside. It took a few good hours, but everything was setup. "Now it's time for a snack!", Gabe announced as he walked over to the fridge, pulled out a raw uncooked ham, and bit into it. "Hmm, better microwave it," he though. "Right Newell?", he asked aloud. But there was no response. Gabe went into a total freak out mode as he ran from room to room looking for his puppy companion. "NO!", Gabe cried. His echoes bounded throughout the mountain. Gabe sat down on his bed and teared up. "I... I didn't accidentally eat him, did I?", he asked himself. Just then Newell emerged from under the bed and jumped up onto Gabe's belly, bouncing off as if it were a trampoline, and licked Gabe's face. "Thank God, you're alive!", he cried. Newell bounced around on the bed cheerfully. "Come on, let's drive to the store," Gabe suggested. Newell hopped up onto Gabe's shoulder. It was just like how Pikachu was always on Ash's shoulder, Gabe thought. He then shed a single tear, as Nintendo nostalgia filled him. Having his very own Nintendog would be the best.

Gabe and Newell reached the nearby gas station. Gabe grabbed the entire hot dog stand and slammed it down onto the table. "I'll have all of them!", he declared. Newell barked on Gabe's shoulder. Gabe hauled out the hot dog machine and took it into his car, as he and Newell chowed down for a good ten minutes or so. "That was a great snack, huh?", Gabe asked his dog. Newell yapped in agreement.

And that night, Newell was put in a kennel. "Here, you stay in here. I don't want you to get loose or cause trouble while I'm asleep. I'd let you sleep in my bed but I wouldn't wanna roll over and crush you," Gabe said.

That morning, Gabe got up. He forgot to check the kennel and walked directly out into the living room. Everything was torn apart and pissed on, and Newell as in the living room playing with two other dogs. "Oh good God, what the hell is happening?", Newell asked. Newell looked over and ran over to his owner, and snuggled up against his leg. "Don't you act all cute or innocent to me! Look what you did! Now these other dogs have to get lost now," Gabe commanded. Newell barked, and bit Gabe's leg so hard it started bleeding. Gabe screamed and shook him off and ran to the corner. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Your friends can live here too, but please, just don't make such a mess!", Gabe cried. Newell walked over and snuggled Gabe again, and then Gabe went into the bathroom to clean up his wound. "Okay, okay. I can handle THREE dogs all at on- no, no, no... not three, anything but three!", Gabe cried. "This... this is a bad sign... three has always been an unlucky number for to me," he said under his breath. "Wait, no. Newell is a Nintendog, so maybe his friends are, too? In that game you raise three dogs at once, so...", he thought.

Gabe entered his room to watch TV. The remote was lost in his bed somewhere, so he grabbed the blanket and ripped it off the bed. The remote flew out of the blanket and hit a wall, and he ran over to it. He picked it up, and looked back down at the bed. There was dog dung everywhere. "NEWELL!", Gabe cried. Newell and the other dogs came rushing out. You three are in big trouble!", Gabe announced. One of the other dogs bite him on the finger as he pointed towards them, and Gabe screamed. "Fine. I'll just err, I'll have to house train you, and if I keep any of you two you'll need names. I think Gordan and Chell shall work," said Gabe to the male and female dogs respectively.

Another day had passed and Gabe woke up extremely hungry, so he went down to the living room. All of the food was gone, and had been ate by the dogs. "NEWELL! CHELL! GORDAN! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE YOU DAMN DOGS!", he yelled. Newell jumped down from the top of the fridge, Gordan came out from behind it, and Chell jumped out of the nearby pantry closet. All three attacked Gabe at the same time, who nearly had an one side of his face get all its flesh ripped off. Gabe screamed, as he grabbed Chell and threw her off, who hit the wall. She fell to the floor and didn't move. Newell and Gordan removed theirselves from Newell and whined as they walked over to Chell. Gabe could not believe what he had done. Chell was dead.

It was late at night and Gabe had drove far out somewhere into the mountain woods with Newell and Gordan, and they buried Chell, and went home.

Gabe awoke the next morning, only to find Newell, Gordan, and Chell calmly sleeping on his bed. At first he was relieved they hadn't wrecked anything, but then he realized the fact Chell was there despite dying and being buried didn't making any sense. He slowly tried getting out of bed without waking up the dogs, but they all growled. Gabe got situated like he had been earlier again, and the dogs went back to sleeping. About an hour passed, and Gabe had an itch in his pants that he couldn't reach without getting up. He endured the itchyness for three more hours, until his dogs finally got up.

Gabe got up and sat at the table, with a cup of coffee while questioning his sanity. He wasn't even his old self any more, he wasn't even hungry! He watched as all three of his dogs played while causing disasters in his very own living room. One ran by small little cupboard with a family photo displayed on it, one of Gabe, Reggie, and his long-dead mother, Miyamoto. The dog accidentally hit the cupboard, knockng the photo over and shattering it, as another one ran by and grabbed the photo inside of it. Gabe got up and ran over to it. "DON'T YOU DARE!", he yelled in tears, but he was too late. The dog ripped his treasured family photo apart. The only photo left of his mom. Gabe screamed and ran to his room in tears. He picked up his phone and called his dad, Reggie. No answer, he was still busy. Gabe had enough. He wanted to take control of his life again and put an end to this insanity. He geared up in hockey gear and a hockey stick and went into the living room. Newell barked at him, but he hit him with the stick, sending him flying against the room. Chell and Gordan followed their leaders actions and leaped towards Gabe, who smashed his head against them with his mask. Both dogs yapped in pain, as their breathing slowly came to a stop. Gabe had won, and was ready to give in for the day.

That night, Gabe woke up at 2:59 AM. Newell, Chell, and Gordan were standing there, at the end of his bed, with demonic red eyes piercing through the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe gazed down to the very end of his bed, with three demonic dogs staring him down. Newell walked up closer to him, as Chell and Gordon hissed from behind. He knew that one dog would have been hard enough to raise from the start, and the humble beginnings he had were not to last. As things were already getting bad, he was forced to have another two dogs to raise. This went downhill three times as fast as raising one dog, and now, here they were. All paranormal and ready to kill him. Gabe gulped and tried reaching out his hand to Newell, the once friendly puppy companion he had, not nearing him menacingly. Gabe glanced at the clock, and just as it did, it hit 3 AM. The dogs leaped at him, one by one, and cut deep into his face with their claws, and Gabe screamed in pain. Blood covered his face, as he threw all the dogs off. He ran out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. He ran and ran but he couldn't exit the hallway, so he dashed for the door on the other side of the wall. He was in a room that wasn't even a part of the house. Newell slowly lowered himself, with a web from the ceiling. Gabe screamed and ran out of the room, and managed to enter another door further down the extended hall. There was a windo where. He leaped outside, and harshly landed on the cold cemented floor. He looked all around him. He was being circled by dogs, but not just any dogs. It was Newell, Gordon, and Chell, cloned. They all neared him in the nearly pitch black night, and he had to choice but to run down into the basement through the entrance nearby. He fell down the stairs and scrapped his face against each step, and got up at the end. He brushed off all the pain and limped over to the corner of the room. Hordes of the Newell, Gordon, and Chell clones followed him, and neared him in the corner. Before he knew it, he was being attacked and ripped to death. Time passed for what felt like hours, as he watched all his skin get torn off.

Gabe woke up in his bed, back in his room. He looked down at his arms. All of his skin was back, but there were three cuts in his arm. He thought everything was normal, until he realized there was nothing in his room except for his bed, and his closet. As he thought about the closet, his wardrobe came into mind. He was completely naked all of a sudden, and there was nothing on the bed. He got up, and tried opening the door, but it was locked. With nothing else to check, Gabe slowly walked towards the closet. He opened it, as he saw the most gruesome thing. His dad, Reggie, slid out of the closet. Dead. There were three paw prints across Reggie's face, and a note tied to his chest. Gabe read it aloud. "Still at work," it said, with a smiley face at the end. Gabe cried. What had these damned beasts done? "I'M NOT PLAYING THIS GAME!", he cried. Tears filled his eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees, and hit his fists against the floor. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?", he called out. There was a shuffle in the corner of the room. Gabe turned around and saw a box moving around. He crawled over to it. It was the same box that Newell had initially been kept in, but with clawing in it. "What?", Gabe thought to himself. He lifted it up, without thinking. It was Newell, but different. He was a much bigger creature, with sharper claws and a much more menacing look. It jumped onto Gabe and pushed him back. "Goodnight, fatty," it whispered into Gabe's ear, as it slashed into his face. Gabe passed out.

Morning had arrived, and Gabe found himself tied upside down in his basement. The floor was covered in dog shit, and Gabe was muzzled. He couldn't scream or cry for help. Next to him, Reggie was tied up as well. Gabe had no choice but to hang there. Nothing happened for days or weeks, as he slowly starved to death. Eventually, one night, when it was too dark to see anything, he felt his rope cut off, and he fell into a pile of dung. He was dragged back upstairs, but when the lights were turned on, it wasn't HIS kitchen. It was his dad's, from his old home. Gabe was tied up to a chair, and there was a plate of a suspicious looking meal in front of him. Newell emerged. "Eat," he commanded. Gabe refused, and pushed the plate away. "Fatass, I said eat. I order you too," Newell said in reply. Gabe looked away. Newell clawed his face up a bit. "Eat up, we're gonna severly torture you until you do," he threatened. Gabe slowly pulled the plate towards him, as he began to eat the plate with an odd meal. He oddly enjoyed it, so he started eating it up much faster. More and more servings of the food was planted onto his plate, and he ate every last bite.

Gabe was taken back downstairs, this time, with the lights turned on. He triped to sleep while tied up, but he couldn't. He shifted his eyes around the room, but then he realized that Reggie wasn't there. Gabe started crying. What had they done with his dad's body?

About three hours passed, and Gabe was taken out of the room again, and was placed in an empty room with absolutely nothing in it this time. There was a skeleton there, and it was holding a note. "I hope you enjoyed dinner. Love, Reggie," it read. Gabe started freaking out. "WHY ARE YOU USING ME LIKE THIS?", he screamed. Newell entered the room from thin air. "You deserve it, Gabe," he said, and swifly left. Gabe crawled over to Reggie's skeleton and slept.

He woke up outside of his house, in the mud. It was raining, and there was lightning. He looked around, and looked at the house. All the lights were on. He only had one chance at escaping, so he took a run for it. He dashed through the mountain forest and tried getting far away, halfway down, a pack of wolves exited the forest and circled him. "Give up, Gabe," they chanted. They all leaped at Gabe and mawled him, as he fell. The rain turned the dirt road into a stream of mud, and Gabe slid down, as the wolves just stood there. He felt mud ease into his cuts as he screamed in horror. He reached the end of the road, at the bottom of the mountain, except there was a problem. He somehow ended up back at the top. He heard a howl pierce the night sky, as he shed a single tear, got knocked out, and was thrown back into the basement entrance, never to be seen again. 


End file.
